past life
by aqeelah
Summary: everyone talk about family except... Fabian. Touchstone of ra my prediction
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I am really happy another episode is coming on soon. But I don't want it to end I mean who (fan-wise) would want it to end.  
I relize everyone talked about there parents once, But Fabian his life is a mystery (he he nerd joke)

Eddie's P.O.V.

We continued school, I wasn't paying 1 bit of attention, the only one paying attention was Fabian. Even Mara was passing notes to a guy in Me'ret house. I tapped Fabian on the shoulder but he didn't pay any attention what so ever, it was like he was a zombie oh gosh I am turning into Alfie. I shuved him a couple times but he wouldn't change his vision. I pushed him quite hard but he fell off the chair. He wasn't responding, everyone turned to me and glanced at Fabian. They looked disapponted, he stood up apoligised and took his seat.

Fabian's P.O.V. (I talk through him a lot because I can think what he would)

Well I am studying because my oh, so perfect dad is coming. He isn't the happyest person, in fact far from it, after those deaths. I can't stop paying attention because he will ask me any question possible from my year. If I don't pay attention lets just say I will regret it.  
I am brought out of my study when someone shoved me quite harshly. I sat in my seat and continued to make notes every so often. I was writing as the bell rings (he he as the bell rings another nerd joke) I was frozen with shock, memories were sinking in, starting from my first beating...

Eddie's P.O.V.

The bell rang everyone yelled with exitment mostly me. One person stayed completly still as if frozen. Fabian, I had to ask him what on earth was the problem.. Dad then said, "Eddison, a word?" I stood up and everyone was struggling to get out the door, Fabian was just sitting there still shocked, with happyness? "Ahh, Fabian if you will." He motioned to the door. Fabian just sat there holing the pen just above the paper barely grazing it. My dad began to get angry and said "FABIAN," He stood up and began to shake him quite harshly in my opinion. He was unresponsive my dad began to lose his anger and softened to compassion. He broke out of the trance.  
"Er-rm, I'l-l ju-st leave n-ow?" He stuttered a bit.  
Dad nodded and he left.  
"Son I must apoligise you are not graduating, ask Fabian about his strange behaviour and ask him to help, maybe."  
I nodded unable to say anything I walked out and saw Fabian who looked paleish white. I then said "Hey." He turned completly shocked and scared then gasped as he turned round. I smiled warmly as he looked relived.  
"Can you tutor me I mean, I am not graduating so please help?"  
"Yeah, Errm sure?" He looked scared out his wits. Weird. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hoa if I did they wouldn't graduate

Eddie's POV We both were walking towards the house but everytime a sound rang out Fabian would hide and be really scared it was wierd he would hide behind me and say say some stuff about death and hardship. I had to understand because it made him seem a bit mad.

I dicided to start some conversation because the silence was getting loud. "So is you're family coming to the evening?" His face showed a deadpan expression then said "Yep he's coming..." Why did he just say he? I dicided tpo continue because he hardly talked, scratch that never talked at all this past week and that is hard he practically lives here so it was weird when he apoligised. "My mum and her family are coming from America. They are a horror, nagging it must be the same for you but maybe a little less you are a goody-goody!" He looked completly devestated but put on a braver face "Nope, my mum's dead. She was murdered when I was 3. But I can still remember their face." I relize why it all made sence."Sorry, I didn-" "It's fine Eddie, no need to feel pityful for me." He laughed but it wasn't from his heart as usual, it was from nowhere as if to stop the conversation. We ended up at the house. Everyone was happy and got ready for dinner, Trudy promised the sweetest dinner so everyone was happily helping. Fabian tapped Trudy on the shoulder and brought her into the boys corridor. I heard a bit of the conversation he said "please Trudy I have to do something important." "What is so important?!" "Err... I have to tell you the truth, here it goes. I have to go and see my deseased mother." He broke into a small fit of tears "It's her birthday so I have to please Trudy?" "Sorry, I should have let you explain first just wash you're face and go, be back by 7.00 (1 and 1/2 hours)." "Yeah." "Should I leave you some dinner?" "Yes, please." I walked back and continued to help.

Fabian's p.o.v.  
It is actually her birthday and she died 2 days later on my birthay of course it hurts that is why I never liked my bitrthday. I bet I am going to see dad but he isn't like a dad at all. He is really an adoptive father my real dad died at war when I was 10 again on my birthday. He isn't anywhere near nice. He beats me calls me and idiot and all. Jerome thought he had it bad. Then what is my real life considered? I got ready in a tux and went straight up the steps to sign out. Trudy told Victor so he allowed me to sign out. I called my friend. He said he'd be there within 10 mins so I slipped into a chair and waited. Jerome walked in and said "Sad face, and you're wearing a tux oh, you lost a date." I seriously couldn't care less at the moment. Eddie looked at me with pity then turned to Jerome "Shut it!" I pulled him into our room and looked at him with a 'I can't belive you' look. He then said "I'm not wrong I mean you're mum's dead and it's her birthday. You looked angry. But you're birthay is in two days." I turned to him quite annoyed at the mere second but couldn't control it "Don't you think I know that?!" "You don't look happy I mean it's you're birthday..." "They died on my birthday." I hissed then noticed what I just said I said 'they'

Eddie's p.o.v.  
He just said 'they'. So if english tought me right that one time I listened. they is plural. I looked at him but he just turned round because a 'honk' sound. I looked at him as he walked out the door of our room. I heard gasps. I came in and saw an old man dressed in black. Fabian looked at him then yelled "GRANDDAD?!"

Fabian's p.o.v.  
I am so happy granddad came he's been in the same war but as those head-chief. I haven't seen him in 14 years. The same time I was sent to an adoptian place. I was devestated he left. Then he looked at me a bit sad " I am going to the place, are you coming?" "Of course I am I am just waiting for my transportati..." A honk came and someone knocked at the door. "Hi Fredick." I waved and smiled. Granddad came over with his golden cane and looked at him up and down while my housemates were gasping like fish."Ah, how you've grown" He smiled, my granddad seems mean at first but he has been in the war so it is hard to trust people. "Bye people." I said nicely and walked out helping my granddad into the limo. Then sat next to him. We drove off and began to talk like old times. I had to tell him who he left me with ever since I was 4.

Eddie's P.O.V.  
We were completly stunned. Fabian... was... rich. He didn't act like it but then again everytime we had a bet and he would win. He never accepted the money... I was brought out of my thoughts when a knock came from the door. I opened it and you could never guess who it was...

REVEIW AND TAKE A GUESS WHO IT IS 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own hoa

Eddie's p.o.v "Hello chosen one." I said ominiously. Nina giggled a bit and I gave her a 'brotherly' hug. After I let go I let Amber maul her in a hug. I looked at Patrica she looked jealous. I pulled her into a kiss. Nina then started looking around and I knew exactly who she was looking for. Fabian... "Oh, if you're looking for Fabian he's with his granddad."

Alfie came in laughing then said "Hi Nina, I see Amber mauled you. By the way Eddie I have a question..."

"Yes?"

"Why was Fabian overly happy when his granddad came?"

"No idea why don't you ask Fabian once he comes back. It's almost dinner."

He looked at me confused "supper. Forgot." He nodded then walked into the common room.

Fabian's p.o.v.  
I sat by the middle of both of there graves. Granddad looked at me with a sadened expression then said "I know you must be feeling horrible. But I also lost my daughter, my son-in-law (I think. Please correct me if I am wrong.)" I nodded understanding him completly. I then look at him then hear a car coming "Grandad, go behind that rock and just watch everything please?" I looked at him pleading. He nodded and left quickly. He is fast for a 97 year old. My adoptive father came and looked very drunk like usual. He looked at me. He began to speak " I knew I would find you here but I am here to say, you are an idiot. I looked at you're stupid report card I saw what you got. You got an A NOT EVEN A PLUS." I made a slight mistake. Then he pushed me into a tombstone. Gripped me hard and punched I felt the impact to my stomach. I started to cough. I cryed out in pain. He began to punch my face mercilessly making my head crash into the tombstone. I felt a warm liquid all ove my face and at the back of my head. Suddenly the grasp on my neck loosened amd I fell I heard a crash. I cpould barely see but there he was. Grandad fighting my evil adoptive dad. Granddad could fight dispite his age, unarmed. But my vision blurred a lot. I felt myself get brought up to my feet but I could'nt stay up then I felt myself being brought to the limo. My granddad could fix these wounds he was a medic.

Granddad's p.o.v.  
Oh, dear gosh, it's pretty bad. How is he going to go back to his house without being questioned. I brought that guy who I trusted with a lot of my heart. I was a police officer so I called my old station quickly. It rang a couple times and I was just about to put down the phone whe they answered. "Hello, Sargent Rutter. You may not know me but I am you're best friend's son how are you. How's you're daughter and her wonderful husband and her so-"  
"Harold and my daughter are dead. As for my grandon, we will be at the station in about 57.45 seconds."  
"Ha ha still very puncual I see war hasn't changed you. I'll tell dad you're coming"  
I put the phone down and glanced at my grandson. I looked at the back of his head. It was bloodfilled so I grabbed my black tuxedo coat and applyed pressurehe winced many timws. Within 32.34 seconds we stopped. I grabbed my coat now drenched in blood as everyone came out. They grabbed that scumbag who hurt my last family member. I was annoyed, I looked at him as they helped him out and took out alchol and dabbed him repeatedly. He winced everytime even though he was unconsious. They cleaned the back of his head and it was still bleeding slightly. I looked at my golden pocket-watch it was getting late so I signed the custody papers to have him legally. They accepted it and I put Fabian in my lap like I did years ago. Anubis started to talk "hi decendent, the chosen one is back, you have to tell you're grandson everything. Once he wakes up." I nodded not wanting to start an arguememt like last time. I mean I was lost for over 3 days and it kept changing weather. We were just waiting to get there. I think once I die I am giving him to one of my closest friends Victor. He would understand. I am going to help my grandson get out of that rut (nerd joke). We finally got there and I discided I will ask Trudy for help.  
I opened the door and remembered everything. "Oh... Hi Fabian's granddad wait what happened to Fabian?" A middle-aged lady said looking a bit confused. Then hurridly walked into the kitchen I presum. And started rumaging through stuff. She took out the ice-pack and I smiled. Victor came in and I said " Hi Victor it's been far too long," He smiled a bit then said "What happened to Mr. Rutter?"  
"*flashback- what happened the past chapter and all*"  
"So he's hurt pretty bad by his adoptive father, and you got you're custody. We are going to tell everyone because they need to know. You an stay here." The lady said very nicly 


End file.
